new_orderfandomcom-20200213-history
Brotherhood
'Brotherhood '''is the fourth album by New Order, released 29th September 1986. It contains the single "Bizarre Love Triangle", it's B-side "Every Little Counts" and in CD versions, "State of the Nation". Cover The cover is a bar of zinc and it's barcode. Reception and Reviews New Order fans were disappointed in Brotherhood, the Allmusic review sums it up well why: ''New Order had been so good at integrating synth and guitars (often on the same song) that fans who greeted 1986's Brotherhood with the realization that it was split into a rock side and a dance side couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Still, the songs and the band's production had reached such a high level that the concept worked superbly, without calling undue attention to itself. The rock side comes first, revealing more of the emotional side of Bernard Sumner's singing and songwriting, even leading off with acoustic guitar for one song. But Brotherhood was also a little harder than what had come before; Sumner often sang with a come-on sort of brio, matching Peter Hook's seething work on the bass. The songwriting was excellent, and the album was delivered with great pacing, especially on the first four tracks -- sensuous and roiling for "Paradise," bright and emphatic on "Weirdo," reflective for "As It Is When It Was," then back to direct and upbeat on "Broken Promise." The synthesizer side was similarly assured, beginning with one of their brightest singles (and biggest transatlantic hits), "Bizarre Love Triangle." There was no dark side to Brotherhood, as there was with Low-life; after "Bizarre Love Triangle" came only the Middle Eastern fusion of "Angel Dust" and the simple, pastoral synth pop of "All Day Long" and "Every Little Counts." For better and worse, this was a New Order with nothing more to prove -- witness the tossed-off lyrics and giggles on "Every Little Counts" -- aside from continuing to make great music. '' Robert Christgau gave the album an A interestingly because he gave the previous album a B+: I never knew why their definitive electrodisco impressed me more than it moved me, and now I don't know why it has me rocking out of my chair or grinning foolishly as I forage for dinner at the supermarket. The tempos are a touch less stately, the hooks a touch less subliminal. Bernard Albrecht's vocals have taken on so much affect they're humane. And the joke closer softens up a skeptic like me to the pure, physically exalting sensation of the music. '' Track Listing Side one The music is divided into sides, the first has all the rock songs... #Paradise #Weirdo #As It Is When It Was #Broken Promise #Way of Life Side two ...the second has the dance music #Bizarre Love Triangle #All Day Long #Angel Dust # Every Little Counts Note: State of the Nation appears in the CD version as the last track of side two. 2008 Bonus Disc #Bizarre Love Triangle (full) #1963 #True Faith #Touched by the Hand of God #Blue Monday '88 #Evil Dust #True Faith (Eschreamer Dub)# #Blue Monday '88 Dub## #Note: 7th track incorrectly listed as True Faith (True Dub) ##Note: 8th track incorrectly listed as Beach Buggy Category:Albums